Recent advances in video monitor technology have resulted in the development of large format, high quality video displays that are capable of displaying multiple video signals simultaneously. In television studios and other locations where many different video sources must be monitored, these video displays have begun to displace traditional individual monitors that displayed a single video source to which they were physically coupled.
Modern signal processing equipment allows video and other data to be routed to different display monitors, however, this equipment can still require that for a particular signal to be used in multiple locations on multiple display devices it must be replicated and coupled to equipment in the different locations. This results in excessive cabling requirements, multiple signal regeneration and replication stages, and can result in degraded signals and multiple failure points within the signal path.
There is a need for an improved efficient system for receiving various input signals, including video, audio and data signals, formatting the received signals and routing the formatted signals to various output devices.